Hiroko Hagakure
Hiroko Hagakure (葉隠 浩子 Hagakure Hiroko) is a character that appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. She is a member of The Resistance and a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Hiroko is also the mother of Yasuhiro Hagakure and the closest person to him, which is why she became a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive. Appearance Hiroko is a fair-skinned woman with light pink hair that reaches her waist. She has brown eyes, much like Hiro, and a beauty mark beneath her lips. She wears a white bead necklace, a white tank top, and a blue stadium jacket with an unknown symbol on the right side. She also wears black ripped jeans held up by a salmon colored belt and sky blue sneakers. Hiroko is often depicted as having a cigarette in the corner of her mouth that she sometimes uses to puff smoke. Though she has a young looking appearance of a college student, Hiroko might be up in her late 30s' or early 40s'. Personality Hiroko is a street smart, relaxed and open-minded lady with a you do your thing, and I'll do mine- live and let live personality. She values human lives a lot. Cruelty and killing, especially senseless killing, makes her absolutely furious. She convinces men to act as her envoys and venture out to rescue survivors on her orders through her "woman's special charm". She also appears to be rather childish at times, referring to her close friends in playful banter. In the English version, she calls Komaru Naegi "Koko" and Toko Fukawa "Fufu". She is a former delinquent, and when she is angry, that former attitude comes out, with her using a speech pattern similar to her son's. She is very protective of her son and loves him more than anyone else in the world. She is very proud of him and seems to ignore the damage of his flaws, for the most part. History Prior to the Tragedy Hiroko was a delinquent when she was younger. She mentions that she once did something she shouldn't have and let it go on too long because she wanted to be with her husband no matter what. However, she was found out and they broke up. In the end, she was relieved, because she was finally free from her "sin". She is now divorced and a skilled nurse. She lives with her only child, Yasuhiro, who she loves more than anyone in the world. At some point, she was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. She was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. Ultra Despair Girls Hiroko is apparently freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope, who refer to her using the "Demon name" of Hironosaurus. Fortunately, they do not know where she is hiding. She is part of The Resistance and one of the few members who actively work to make things better. Even though the Resistance members aren't allowed to leave the base, she convinces men to act as her envoys and venture out to rescue survivors on her orders through her "woman's special charm". While progressing through Towa City, Komaru and Toko would come across entries from the Warriors of Hope's "Hit List" - a list of adults whom they target specifically, labeling them as Demons. Upon bringing these collectible entries to Hiroko, she would fill them in about her knowledge of whichever person they show her and send people to help the Targets if their location is known. Relationships Warriors of Hope Hiroko is a Target for the Warriors of Hope. They see her as a Demon target and will do anything to kill her. They describe her as using her status as a nurse to eat hospitalized patients. Komaru Naegi Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extant, Hiroko calling Komaru "Koko" ("Komarucchi" in the Japanese version). Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name, meaning she is very playful with her. Toko Fukawa Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fufu" ("Fukawacchi" in the Japanese version). Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name, showing some ounce of respect for Toko. Yasuhiro Hagakure Hiroko loves her son more than anyone else and is very protective of him. She mentions that she is very proud of him and calls him successful, sharp, handsome, tall and kind. She calls him perfect, but "teeny, eentsy bit clumsy with money", a thing which bugs her a little bit. She also admits that he's had big problems with school and women, but she finds his flaws kinda cute in a way. Yasuhiro, in turn, loves his mother just as much as she loves him, which leads to her becoming a Captive. The Resistance Despite Hiroko being a part of the Resistance, she appears to hate how they do nothing, but hide. She holds this hatred down and states that there is nothing else they can do. Quotes *“Yeah, I have one son who's a just a bit older than the two of you. He's a smart boy and my pride, but...” *“My son is so amazing. His mind is sharp, his face is pretty cool, he's tall, and kind... Honestly, if I were a guy, I would be doubting if he was my own son at all. But... Just a little, just a teeny bit, he's kind of bad with money. It seems like he's got quite the debts lined up... He also has problems when dealing with women...” (Talking about Yasuhiro Hagakure) * “It’s alright, leave it to me… I’ll do literally everything I can to make his adult power burst forth.” (Talking about saving Takaaki Ishimaru) Trivia *"Hiroko" (浩子) can be translated as "abundant child" or "vigorous child", while her last name "Hagakure" (葉隠) translates as “concealed among the leaves/blades/spears” (based on which meaning of 葉 ha is chosen). It is unknown why, although it could possibly reference her work with the resistance. *Similar to Hiro's habit, Hiroko appears to also add the "-cchi" suffix to the names of people she is on friendly terms with. She also uses sentence endings as "da be." *Hiroko likes cigarettes and alcohol and she dislikes her Mother in law and spineless men. *Hiroko's blood type is A. *Hiroko has very sharp hearing. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Female Category:Alive